This grant proposal describes our clinical investigative activities in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Funds are requested to support our effort in cooperative clinical trials studying surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and combinations of these modalities in experimental treatment protocols for a broad spectrum of neoplastic diseases. An emphasis will be placed on accruing patients to multi-modality treatment programs in Phase III randomized, prospective studies. This institution will contribute new therapeutic programs involving pilot studies of new drugs, new combinations and schedules, novel approaches to the use of radiotherapy and chemotherapy, the use of intensive cytocidal therapy followed by autologous stem cell reconstitution for hematologic rescue, innovative surgical treatment, hyperthermia and limb perfusion therapy, and nurse intervention studies. We expect that pilot data from these studies will form the basis of many Group-wide clinical trials. The members at this institution will participate in Group-wide and pilot studies of the SEG which involve Phase II trials. In the Radiation Therapy Committee and the Tumor Immunology Committee we are taking a leadership role in designing Phase I clinical trials of new therapies as well. With careful attention to planning of clinical trials, meticulous attention to their performanc and critical evaluation of the results, we will share in the development of more effective therapeutic regimens for a variety of human neoplasms. An institutional orientation towards well designed clinical trials will result in excellent patient care as well as medical student, house officer, and fellowship training. Laboratory research efforts in immunology and experimental hematology and the inter-departmental clinical pharmacology program will strengthen this institution's contribution to the SEG. Funding of the laboratory program in bone marrow transplantation will provide the resources for more active participation in the new Group effort using bone marrow transplantation to facilitate the study of innovative, intensive cytocidal treatment programs.